Your Defiance
by Tazz Dieudonne
Summary: Starts during the last half of the battle with the Avengers. When Loki is defeated he has time to contemplate his feelings for Tony. Hate is evident but is there something more?
1. I will not bow

Note- This is my first Frost/Iron fanfic. Reviews feed the starving writer! I don't own these people marvel does (Loki come originally from Norse mythology). Hope you enjoy.

Your defiance 

He would not bow

Loki could not brake him

So he shut the world away

The man of iron would not fall

The memory refused to fade

The sight of him still took Loki's breath away

This is what it is to fall

I will Not Bow

Loki, grabbing Tony by the face, through him to the ground."You will all fall before me!" Looking down at Tony Loki was disappointed that the man showed no fear. No he wasn't just disappointed Loki was furious. Then a twisted smile creased his lips as a fabulous idea came to his mind. Lets see what will happen to the man of iron when he hits the ground with out his suit. Loki picked him up again and through him out the window with great force. Glass rained down and the Tony disappeared over the edge. Loki smiled his twisted cocky smile.

"Deploy." Starks said as he went over. A whizzing sound caught Loki's attention, turning around expecting to see some new foe, Loki quickly bent backwards. His super fast reflexes save his head from bing parted with his neck by the flying metal object that propelled through the air and out the window with speed. Loki landed hard on his back and the shattered glass sprung up around him. As if in resentment for there disturbance some fell on unprotected skin. Loki got nimbly to his feet and wiped away a small blood streak on his cheek.

Stark had reappeared at the window decked out in his metal suit. Flying. Would this man never die? Loki glared at him. Now he was more then angry. Loki detested Tony and his defiance! Tony wasn't going to bow to any one, god or not.


	2. I Will Not Brake

I Will Not Brake

Loki watched from Stark's tower. He was panting hard one of his lungs was not working properly after the Hulk swung him around like a rag doll. Loki a GOD and the beast had the audacity to manhandle him that way! No broken bones but he was bruised all over.

Chaos rained below. His army was crushing them. Those Midgard humans that called themselves the Avengers fought with bravery, Loki would give them that, but it was all in vain. The pain he felt all over was worth it to see their faces fall as more and more monsters poured out of the portal. And the mother ship had not even arrived yet. All was going according to plan.

The sweet taste of victory was tangible in the air. Tony was going to pay for his disobedience. Not only would he die, he would watch all his friends go first and his earth crumble. With this knowledge he could forgive Stark for all he had done.

Then a streak of light went up in to the portal. Loki's brow ferruled as he used his powers to see the view from the mother ship. Loki stud in shocked silence as he watched the metal man launch a missile in to the heart of the ship. He didn't need the suddenly lifeless bodies of his army to tell him that the war was over. Curse Tony! Curse him all the way to Hel.

Loki watched through the eyes of others as the Hulk grabbed Tony's metal body. He waited as the broken body of iron was set on the ground. He listened as the others tried to wake Tony. He hoped, in a small tucked away part of his soul, as the others did that Tony was alive. He cowered at the hulk's roar. But he didn't breath a sight of relief as the others did when Tony awoke. He only hated him more. Tony wouldn't be broken.


	3. I Will Shut the World Away

I Will Shut The World Away 

Loki didn't understand his feelings at first. He put the depressing burden of despair up to defeat. He said to himself the tears were for shame. The lonely darkness that haunted him was just a reflection of the disappointment and anger that was in every one's eyes.

But in the dead of night when his eye's closed hungry for sleep he couldn't shake the dreams. Not of any sort of darkness his nightmares were usually filled with. Not the disappointed eyes if Odin or the shadow of Thor that haunted him in the night. It was not the dwarf who sew his mouth shut searching for him with his pointy needle once again longing to pierce through his lips that he ran from. It was not the reminder of the hunger brought on by bing captive in a box as a crow in a giants tower that he couldn't fill. It was Tony.

Why? Why was this man... no this mortal, who ruined his plans, haunting him? Was it some kind of spell that made his voice appear in the middle of the night laced with sarcasm? Was it a trick of the light when every one seemed to possess Tony's defiant eyes? These thoughts made him flare with anger. He longed to crush the man and make this nightmare end!

Tony's biting sarcasm. His egotistical manner of talking. Those eye's seeking destruction. The ever present cocky smile. Tony's love for life and enjoyment. The very way he moved, confident and carefree. Loki hated it all. Every thing to do with that man. Hate so strong it seemed to possess his whole body.

Loki had a lot of time to sit and think. At first he plotted his revenge, imagining a seen of demolished buildings and submissive subjects. Tony being among them. Maybe Loki would even give him a second chance. It would feel so good to finally have Tony kneel before him. He knew that that would be the ultimate punishment for Tony, to finally give up, to be broken, to see his friends fall while he can do nothing.

Slowly though these images lost their appeal. Tony bowing to him was still an appetizing idea but to have him broken, defeated. To see those eyes lose their spark. The smile fade and the confidence disappear. Never to hear his voice laced with sarcasm. That was not so appealing. In fact with out these aspects Tony was just another mortal. Another of the thousands craving subjection to be ruled over. But what did this all mean?

Loki fell in to a deep mood untangling his feelings for Tony. In the process he shut out all the people around him. He didn't see their faces any more. He couldn't comprehend the pained looks that he didn't see. He forgot the pain. Loki shut the world away.


	4. I Will Not Fall

I Will Not Fall

Tony wouldn't fall to his knees before Loki. The thought enraged him. He secretly admired the spirt and intensity in which Tony resisted him. But Loki's rage at his defeat over shadow that. What would he have done if Stark had fallen to his knees?

Loki through him out a window. He thought that would be enough. Loki had pictured his helpless body crushed on the sidewalk. He wouldn't admit it but there was some relief in him when Tony rose again. Loki's pride buried that feeling. What if Tony had fallen to his death that day?

Tony wouldn't fall under his spell. It was the first time that any one had deflected his magic. Most souls, after a small fight, quickly became entranced by the peace his possession gave them. The were to captured by the feeling of falling in to its soft cushion to notice Loki toying with their brains. He would have enjoyed playing with Tony. He was curious. What would he have found in Tony if the man had fallen under his spell?

What if Tony has summited? Would Loki be so drawn to him if Tony didn't possess this power to resist him? Would Tony be as fun? The insubmissive glam in his eyes, the defiant set of his lips, the confident walk? Was that why? Defiance? The only one who ever refused to bow. Was that why Tony was always on his mind? Tony would not fall.


	5. I Will Not Fade

I Will Not Fade

Tony Stark. It was all his fault. He had suddenly decided to be a hero and sacrifice what was needed to stop Loki's army. He had lead the battle and he had finished it. Tony had lured him in with words. He had caught his interest with banter. He had shown spirt that Loki longed to crush. He had provoked Loki's hunger and then demolished his plans.

Loki should hate those eye's that called out defiance. He should want to destroy that body that defeated his army. He should want to stab that chest that refused him entry. He should loath that mouth that spoke the words that haunted him, but he couldn't.

Tony's defiant eyes only entranced him more. Tony's body seduced him with its every movement. He wanted to feel Tony's chest, feel its strength. Finally after a long road of neglect and refusal Loki admitted he wanted to kiss those tender lips.

He could remember every movement, every word, every look. He longed to see Tony again. To know he was alive. Tony's memory haunted him like a ghost. The memories refused to fade.


	6. I will Take you Breath Away

I Will Take Your Breath Away

Loki returned to Midgard. It was late night but the people didn't seem to care, the city was as busy as ever. Loki floated over the city. The lights drew him like a moth is drawn towards the fire. Starks Tower loomed in the distance. A single A was all that was left of the lettering on the tower. Most of the repairs were done but that remained untouched.

Loki gently set foot on the deck above the A again. Now what? He asked himself. How to get what he wanted when he didn't know what it was. So Loki just watched Tony as he buried himself in his work. He wanted to just watch Tony forever. A rush of relief filled Loki just seeing him again, alive.

Soon though just seeing him wasn't enough. He was like a starving man sitting at a feast. He could taste the food in the air but he couldn't have it.

Now Loki understood the feelings that drew him to Tony. He understood the desire and the hunger. Would Tony understand? There was a name for it. Loki could say it but would Tony ever say it to him? Loki suppressed a feeling of despair at the thought. What if he wouldn't? What if Tony didn't return the feeling? This was stupid Loki decided. If he could just buried the memories of Tony he wouldn't have been here in the first place. He would have to find away to get rid of them so that he never need return here.

Loki turned to go he strode along the deck and looked out at the city for the last time. Fighting the urge to have one last look at Tony, Loki started to fly. Then a voice caught him in mid air. Like a lasso the voice tighter around his neck and dragged him back. Loki closed his eyes landing again on Stark Towers unwilling to turn around.

"Loki." It whispered. Tony's voice called out to him. Loki didn't respond. His heart filled with pain and joy.

"Look if you've come to destroy the city again will you leave my tower out of it I just finished rebuilding." His sarcastic tone cut deep in to his heart. Tony wasn't going to take him seriously. What had Loki been expecting? Tony knew nothing of the torture Loki had gone through. He would never understand. Loki remained silent waiting for Tony to stab another knife in his heart with his words.

Then Tony tried a different tactic. He slowly approached Loki, like a wounded beast, carefully so it wouldn't run off. Tony came up behind him and put a strong hand on Loki's shoulder as if commanding him to stay. A shot of electricity ran through every fiber of his being. Every part of Loki's brain focused on the feel of Tony's skin agents his. "I've missed you." His voice was just a whisper. Tony took his breath away.


	7. The Fall

Fall

"Please, will you at least look at me?" Tony said after a long silence. His voice was soft as if he was surprising himself as much as he was Loki by those words. Loki turned. They stared in to each other's eyes. The din of New York faded away and all that was left was the sound of their breathing.

Loki reached out his hand and brushed his long fingers along Starks cheek. Tony shivered at his welcome touch. In response his own hand was drawn to Loki. Tony softly caressed him. He was reworded with a soft purr that issued from Loki's lips. Then Tony, never one for waiting, leaned in and kissed him. Loki was surprised and for a second didn't respond.

Tony started to pull away thinking he had made a mistake but Loki rapped his arms around him. Holding Tony with no intention of letting him go, not that Tony minded.

"I thought I I had lost you." Tony whispered when they parted for air.

"I missed you too." Loki's green eyes told a tale of many hardships.

"Will you come inside?" Tony asked. Loki smiled in response as Tony took him by the hand and lead him inside. Warmth enveloped them as they entered, welcoming and embracing them. Loki didn't see the mess that Tony's work room was in as they passed through it like ghosts.

They enter the next room, Tony's sleeping quarters."Do you want a drink?"He asks. There is a drink stand in the corner. Loki turned Tony to face him, long fingers caressing and manipulating.

"All I want is you." Loki's long arms rap around Tony again. Tony looks up and tries to say something but Loki puts a hand to his lips. "Bed" Is all he has to say. They kiss. This is what it is to fall in love.


End file.
